Evil = Live
by moonstar112
Summary: ~~~Part 4 is up!~~~~What happens when Serena gets kidnapped?!
1. l

Disclaimer: I dont and never will own Sailor Moon or anything related   
to it, Besides this fic.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evil = Live  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT!" Serena Screamed.  
  
"Calm down Serena, All Im saying is to try and be nicer to Rini" Darien told  
her.  
  
" What!, I try to be nice to her, but she's a spoiled little brat, and you wouldnt  
know that because you dont live wither, you dont know what I have to go through  
at my house with her!" Serena yelled and dashed away from Darien.  
  
"Serena" He said watching Serena run away from him.  
  
"Damn that Darien, To hell with Rini, He doesnt know what I go through with her"  
Serena said Crying.  
  
" She'll get over it" Darien said turning and started alking the other way.  
  
"Hahah Perfect" Said a mysterious figure who was watching the whole scene between  
Serena and Darien through the bushes. " Now is the time"  
  
As Serena was running she bumped in to an unknown figure.  
  
" Oh, sorry sir" She said.  
  
" No need to" The figure said  
  
" Are you okay, Is there anything that I can do?" She asked.  
  
" Yes, Come with ME!" He yelled enveloping Serena in a Crystal case.  
  
" NO!" She yelled. "DARIEN!!" she screamed  
  
" Huh?" Darien said as he turned around, and to his suprise he saw what was happening.  
" Serena!" He yelled running."Let her go!"  
  
"Lovely" the figure simply stated.  
  
"Let her go!" Darien growled.  
  
"Well...I'll think about it, but if you want to see your precious Serena again, meet  
me at Tokyo Tower in 3 days time" The figure sais disapereing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yea I know..IT SUXS..but it's my first Sailor Moon fic, so any way I want at  
least 3 reviews b4 I cont. This. OK!  
  
Thanks!  
Ryoko_01x  
http://minako21.homestead.com/  
  



	2. ll

Disclaimer: I still dont own Sailor moon...Never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evil = Live  
Ch. 2  
  
  
" No, what am I suppose to do, beside's go and save her, I cant go by myself, so  
I guess I have to go to the scouts" Darien said heading towards Rei's Temple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you want from me!" Serena yelled at the unkown figure. She was still contained  
in the Crystal but she was in a different location, Like a tower or something.  
  
"Just revenge, Serena...or shall I say Sailor Moon" The figure laughed.  
  
"How do you know that im Sailor Moon?" She asked.  
  
"Ive been observing you for quite awhile, Since the fight with Mistress 9, Poor  
little Hotaru, how she must of felt having a demon inside her" He said.  
  
Serena just stayed silent with tears strolling down her cheeks, But she kept on   
looking and listening to her kidnnaper when she thought he looked familier. He  
had light Greenish hair with a tint of Blue, and his eyes looked so familiar,He  
wasnt ugly but quite handsom she thought.  
  
"Who are you?" She finally said.  
  
"Yunque" He simply stated.  
  
"You look very familiar, Yunque...Very familair" She said.  
  
"I should, You know my mother and my father...Hell you even know my uncle" He laughed  
  
"Who are they?" She asked.  
  
"Doesnt matter now, because they are dead, all because they had to get rid of you, well  
my mother did but not my uncle, he loved you so much, He died to save you" He said.  
  
"died saving me...Diamond?...Your uncle was Diamond, So your dad was Saphire?" She asked Yunque  
  
"Yes, can you guess who my mother was, since your on a roll, and No it's not the love  
of my dad's life. Prisma." He spat out. "Ill give you a hint...She was madly in love with Diamond"  
  
"Emerald!" She gasped.  
  
"Ding, Ding, She was that Giant Dragon you turned into 'Moon Dust', you took her away  
from me" He said with tears strolling down his face.  
  
"Oh no" she said.  
  
"But im not gonna hurt you though, but your friends are gonna know what it is like to  
lose a loved one, and the one who's gonna feel it the worse is DARIEN!" He yelled while laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thats all for ch.2, Thanks 4 all the reviews!  
  
~Ryoko_01x  
http://minako21.homestead.com/ 


	3. III

Disclaimer: I Dont own Sailor moon!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evil = Live  
Ch. 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"What!" Rei yelled at the news Darien told her. "Who kidnapped her?"  
  
"I dunno, but I have 3 days until I see him again, and I swear he's gonna be sorry  
that he kidnapped Serena, I hope she's ok." Darien said.  
  
"She is ok. she can take care of herself" Rei told him.  
  
"I haveto be at Tokyo Tower in 3 days, but I cant do this alone, so im going to  
need the scouts help, can you please tell them what i've told you?" He asked  
Rei.  
  
"Yea, I will" She replied.  
  
"Ok, I have to go, I have to go and think right now, and whatever you do , dont tell  
Rini" He said leaving the temple.  
  
"I hope Serena is ok" Rei said silently.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
" NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!, I feel sick, now" Serena cried.  
  
"Why should I, you took away my mother, so Im gonna take away you, I know it might  
sound weird, but I can see why Diamond loved you so much" He said going to Serena  
and touching the glass. "Now im gonna take you out of the Crystal" He said punching it.  
"But your gonna be tied up though" He said tieing her up to a Crystal Cross.  
  
*At least im not in the Crystal case anymore, im hungry and thirsty, oh I wanna get outta  
here, he better not do anything to hurt Darien, or the others!* She thought.  
  
" Oh your looking a little on the pale side" Yunque laughed, "Do you want some water?"  
  
"Sure why not, It's not like I can get up and do it myself" She said.  
  
"Someone's a little fiesty today..I like it" Yunque said laughing.  
  
"Yea well you would be the same way if some psychotic creep kidnapped you" She shot  
back.  
  
"Shut your mouth" He said going up to Serena and Slapping her. "Ill be back with your drink."  
He said leaving the room.  
  
"Stupid Bitch, well that's ok cause after today, She will be mine" He said   
pouring her water and adding something a little extra into it.  
  
"Whats taking him so long" Serena said waiting for Yunque to return with her water.  
  
"Ok im back" Yunque said,"But since your all tied up, I guess i'll have to to give it to you myself"  
he said lifitng the glass to her mouth. "Drink up".  
  
After Serena drank the water, Yunque went back out of the room.  
  
"This is going good, She drank up the water with the Vial in it, Now only one  
more step until the process is complete" He said laughing and walking back into the  
room.  
  
*Thank the Gods he gave me some water, even though it tasted funny, it must be rusty water  
but hey it's not harmful...right, and why do I feel so woozy...* Serena thought  
and going unconicious.  
  
"It's going perfect, when she wakes up, She wont remeber anyone or anything!" Yunque said lauging.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well I would like at least 3 or more reviews befor I continue, and I promise the next Ch. will be  
longer and I more action...hopefully.  
  
  
Ryoko_01x  
  
http://minako21.homestead.com/.....visit my Webpage!  
  



	4. IV

Disclaimer: I do not Own Sailor Moon. (Yea she doesnt!) SHut Up YUNQUE!!  
ahem so anyway (nahnahnahanha) YUNQUE!!!!! *Runs after him and jumps him* I only   
own Yunque! (yea feel sorry for me) HEY!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evil = Live  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT!" Lita, Mina and Ami yelled.  
  
"Yea, Serena was kidnapped, and Darien was right there when it happened!" Rei told them.  
  
"Poor Darien" Mina whispered with tears rolling down her face.  
  
"To think he probrably blames himself for what happened cause he couldnt do anything" Lita said.  
  
"Well the enemy told him to meet him at the Tokyo Tower in 3 days, and he wants us to backhim up incase  
something happens" Rei told them.  
  
"Well if this happened yesterday, than tommorow is when we go meet this enemy" Mina said.  
  
"Well does Luna know?" Ami asked.  
  
  
"Yea, after I told her she ran off and I havent seen her since" Rei said.  
  
"Well we WILL get her back, I swear" Lita said punching the pole to the shrine.  
  
"HEY! How many times I told you not to do that!" Rei said hitting Lita with the broom.  
  
  
"Oww, Rei stop, Im sorry!" Lita cried out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"uh..huh...mmm where am I" Serena said waking up.  
  
"Your home" Yunque replied.  
  
"Home??" She replied. "But who are you?"   
  
"You dont know?" He said.  
  
"No I dont, Have I met You before?" Serena asked.  
  
'Great! my plan is working, now to do some real damage' Yunque thought,  
  
"Serena, come with me I will show you who I am" Yunque said extending out his hand  
to her.  
  
"Ok" She said accepting it.  
  
"Serena my dear, you shall know this one thing, In this world, Im the only one you can trust."Yunque told her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my gods" Darien said to himself as he walked into his apartment. "This is all my fault!,   
I shouldnt have said anything about Rini, I know how much she cant stand her, Stupid me!" He said banging his  
head on the cofee table. "and now because of my stupidity...she's gone, but I WILL get her back."  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Hold on he shouted" as he walked toward the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey Darien!" Rini shouted. "Can you take me to the Park?" She asked.  
  
"No, Im sorry not today, please go home Rini, Im not in the mood for company right now" He asked her.  
  
"What did Serena do now!" Rini said in a demanding voice.  
  
"She did nothing, It was me" he said closing the door. 'Gee Serena is sometimes right, she does kinda get annoying sometimes'  
he thought as he went to laydown on his bed. It was only 5pm but he was exhasted from all the running around to do. He worked all day just to  
get Serena off his mind. "Well tommorow i'll get her back" He said before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena slowly exited a portal- like substance. Just a few hours ago he took her into it and showed her  
everything that happened in her life from the day she was born...Or so she thought.  
  
"Serena" Yunque asked.  
  
"Yea" she replied.  
  
"What is wrong" He asked.  
  
"nothing just thinking, I mean I should appologize to you because of you of all people I had forgotten, my love, and those  
Sailor Scouts...how can they be so evil...to kill your mother...dont worry, I'll help you get your revenge"  
She said going up to him and hugging him.  
  
"Thanks my love" He said. 'This is going great, she thinks the scouts are the enemy, to think what capeboy is gonna think when he see's us in a few hours'  
he thought. "Oh..I have something to give you" Yungue said.  
  
"What is it" She asked.  
  
"This" He said handing her a necklace, the charm was shaped as a Crystal dagger. "it is yours"  
  
"Thank you for giving it back" She said turning away from him.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I know, Its short, well ill be writing more. You are all prob/ wondering what happened to Serena.  
well the thing is that Yunque brainwashed her and erasing all her memories. (remember the drink he gave her)  
He got her into think that the scouts and Tux Boy are evil. OoOohh.  
  
Stay tuned for the next Chapter....theres gonna be action!  
  
~Ryoko_01x  



End file.
